Danny's Big Mistake
by princessbinas
Summary: What was the mistake? Wandering into a portal in the Ghost Zone! Shouldn't he have learned by now you don't explore things that will make bad things happen (example: the accident). Teen to be safe like always. ON HALTIUS UNTIL I CAN FIND TIME TO REPLAY THE GAME AVEYOND4-4


**Binas:** I own nothing! You should know this by now so why am I telling you? ;)

* * *

Danny was looking around the Ghost Zone.

"Come on! How is it every time I enter here I get lost!", Danny said, "Note to self: Make a map next time and have Sam or Tucker come with you while doing so."

"You know we can hear you Clueless 1.", Tucker said.

"Can one of you direct me back?", Danny asked.

"Sorry. You're the one who entered and you're the one who doesn't know what he is doing.", Sam said.

"For the last time, I'M. NOT. CLUELESS!", Danny yelled.

"Yea yea yea. You've been saying that for the last two minutes!", Sam said.

"Calm down Sammy.", Danny said.

"What did you just call me? I swear when you get out I will make sure you wake up on the edge of a cliff. I will be standing right there to kick you off the cliff when you do.", Sam said.

"You know he will just fly or go through the ground to avoid getting hurt?", Tucker stated.

"Tucker shut up!", Danny said.

"Should I stuff you in the thermos instead?", Sam asked.

Danny paled at that.

"Please no!", Danny said.

"Then don't call me Sammy again.", Sam said.

Danny spots something.

"Hey guys I found something!", Danny said.

"Danny what ever you do don't get-", Tucker said.

Danny gets sucked in.

"-Near it... When will he listen?", Tucker asked.

"Never. He is a stubborn mule.", Sam said.

On the other side...

"The portal has been opened.", A minion said.

"I will get the girl.", Gyendal said entering a room.

Gyendal walks out with a girl with black hair, blue eyes, an orange bow, and a pink and white robe {Mel}.

"Enjoy your new home!", Gyendal said and pushed her in.

"NOOOOO!", Mel screamed and disappears into the portal.

"Wait for me!", Yemite shouted and entered.

"We have to help her!", Edward said.

"Even if you did managed to get past the guards you would not survive the portal.", Te'jail said.

"So?! We still have to save her!", Edward yelled.

"If they speak the truth that portal goes to the demon realm. Only evil can enter and return unharmed.", Te'jail said.

"Then it's hopeless...", Edward said sulking.

Te'jail shuffles her feet.

"What aren't you telling us?!", Edward yelled.

"There is a way. A vampire can enter unharmed.", Te'jail said.

"What difference does it make? Your no longer a vampire.", Edward said sulking yet again.

"Beatrice owes me a favor.", Te'jail said.

Before she could finish a green portal opens up near them and kid falls out and the portal disappears. The kid has white hair and green eyes and has a faint glow {You should know this by now idiots! :P}.

"Where am I?", He asked.

"Who are you?!", Galahad asked drawing his sword and pointing it at the kid. He gets up quickly.

"My name is Danny. I mean no harm! I swear!". Danny said raising his arms in defense, "I just want to know where I am!"

"Your are at the cathedral in Underfall.", Te'jail said, "Let's go. You too Danny!"

Later in Ghed'ahre...

Danny is floating in random positions while following the group.

"So why are you dragging me to a town full of vampires?", Danny asked unamused.

"First off, there is someone who can turn Te'jail back into a vampire so we can save Mel. Second of all, you just got here and we don't really trust you.", Galahad said, "And why must my wife say it's the only way? She will she will just bite me again!"

Danny looks at Galahad.

"What do you mean by again?", Danny asked.

"She bit me once. Turned me into a vampire at a forced wedding. She promised she would return my soul if I married her. Instead she bit me. I have refused to drink blood and tried killing myself.", Galahad said.

"He was a half vampire because of his refusal.", Te'jail said, "I have tried tempting him into drinking blood and failed every time which lead to another suicidal mission. I pretty much dragged him everywhere. I had to pretty much remind him he can't die again cause he was already dead."

Danny looks at Te'jail then back at Galahad.

"I know how you feel. When I first got my powers I didn't want them at all. I kept asking myself, 'If they had something that made me be half ghost why can't they have something that would change me back' every day which in my first month which lead me to sink through the floor or go invisible every time I thought about it. I had no control at all.", Danny said.

Galahad looks at Danny. He had found someone who understood the position he was once in.

The arrive at Beatrice's house and enter. They find Beatrice in the living room.

"Mmmmm... Humans. I haven't had blood in months!", Beatrice said.

"You won't like half ghost blood.", Danny said and floated away from Beatrice. He then went invisible.

"Cut the act Beatrice.", Te'jail said.

"Te'jail, is that you? Do my nose and eyes deceive me?", Beatrice asked.

"Yes, I am a human. And I am here for a favor. Please turn me back into a vampire.", Te'jail said and readied her neck.

"Why would I? This is too entertaining.", Beatrice said.

"If you don't do what she asks or we will stake you!", Edward yelled and held a stake up.

"Fine!", Beatrice said and bites Galahad instead. Galahad screams like a little girl.

"Not again!", Galahad said.

"You were suppose to bite ME!", Te'jail said.

"Sorry, missed. Debt paid!", Beatrice said and turned into a bat and flew away.

"Quick! Galahad! Bite me!", Te'jail said like a little kid.

"Sorry. I don't want to spread the vampire curse. I will go for the girl.", Galahad said.

"Hmph!", Te'jail pouted.

They head back. Once they enter Galahad prepares to enter.

"Please bite me! I will save the girl!", Te'jail whined.

"No I must save the girl!", Galahad said.

"Now what ever you do don't bring anything from there back. I believe everything is tainted there.", Stella said.

"Will be done.", Galahad said and ran into the portal.

Gyendal enters.

"GET THEM!", Gyendal said.

As soon as they are thrown in prison...

"Stay put.", Gyendal said. When Gyendal isn't looking Danny phases out of the cell.

"I will try to do something. Okay?", Danny said.

Te'jail, Stella, and Edward nod.

"Wish me luck.", Danny said and flew after Gyendal forgetting to go invisible {He always forgets about his powers}.

In the library. Gyendal is reading a book while waiting for what ever is suppose to happen. Danny is hovering nearby, accidently bumps into a bookcase causing a book to land on Gyendal.

"Whose there? Show yourself!", Gyendal said then spot Danny, "What do we have here?"

Soon Gyendal is sending magic attack after magic attack at Danny. Gyendal manages to chase Danny out of the library but near the portal. Gyendal sends another blast at Danny. Danny falls in.

In the Demon Realm... {I am changing timing a bit}

Mel lands and looks around.

"Help!", Mel pouts.

Nox appears.

"Why so down? You should be happy.", Nox said.

Another girl appears and is in a white dress with a blue bow. She has white hair.

"Enough Nox. You have broken the rules.", The girl said.

"Uma! Your scolding me about the rules?", Nox said.

"Who are you two?", Mel asked.

"I can't not say but, we are here to help. We must get out of here.", Uma said.

"Leave? But we just got here!", Nox said stomping her feet.

"Think of it. If something happens to Mel, you know what will happen to us.", Uma said.

"Hmph! Okay but, I don't like it!", Nox pouts.

"AAAAAAAAAHHH!", Danny screamed and landed face first with backside in the air and a mouthful of dirt. He spits it out. {Don't we just love his amusing injuries?}

The three girls turn around to see who was that.

"Whoa are you?", Mel asked.

"Name's Danny. And where am I?", Danny asked.

"We have no idea.", Mel said and turns to Uma and Nox, "But there is no way I am going with either of you two!"

A monster roars an unearthly bellow.

"Nevermind you can come!", Mel said in panic.

"Let's go.", Uma said.


End file.
